Teen Titans 100 Words, 100 Chapter Challenge: The Adventures of Silkie
by Lilybud the Storyteller
Summary: One hundred chapters, each one hundred words, about the mind of the famous worm, Silkie! There is more to the lovable worm than meets the eye... Will you accept the challenge to write for your own favorite character?
1. Identity

**This is a story for a challenge I have made. The goal is to write 100 chapters/themes about a selected character, but each chapter has to be exactly 100 words. If you would like to participate for this challenge and make your own story about a Teen Titan character, then please first visit my community and forum (they are both under the name of "The Pizza Palace's Challenges") for the rules/stories. **

**If you have any questions or want to confirm your entry, then please send in a review. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Teen Titans or its characters. However, I do own this story's picture (sorry it got cut in an odd way), so please be respectful and do not copy it. **

* * *

**1. Identity**

An identity can tell much about a person—who they are, where they've been, and what their reputation is.

Many strive for an identity that would separate them from others…but why would a worm care about that?

Answer is: They don't.

The only thing that Silkie cares about is finding the next meal, a person willing to pet him, and sleeping in a warm lap—not some fancy identity.

Besides, Silkie already had one—a simple one, just like him. He was known as Silkie, LarvaeM319, and Bumgorf (but only to his k'norfka).

What more could a worm ask for?


	2. Games

**2. Games**

"Silkie!" Green Boy goofily grinned. "_Fetch_!"

Silkie watched with mild interest as the ball flew across the room, hit the wall, and finally bounced to the floor.

"C'mon, that's like the hundredth throw!" he pouted, patience waning.

The door slid open and Starfire entered the room. Noticing Green Boy's sulky expression, she asked, "Something is troubling you, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, your worm doesn't know how to play fetch!"

Starfire thought for a moment, and then held something up.

"Bumgorf," she crooned. "Come and get a yummy Zorkaberry!"

Silkie didn't need further encouragement. The berry was thrown and Silkie was gone.


	3. Enemies

**3. Enemies**

The dreadful day comes and so does Silkie's archenemy.

Others would confront their foes, but instead Silkie bides his time from underneath the bed.

The malicious sound grows closer, making the worm's ears ring painfully. The nemesis approaches, daring to invade Silkie's territory. His opponent flashes its light, trying to blind the worm, and Silkie hisses.

It backs away in terror. The roaring noise quiets and Silkie the Great knows he vanquished the evil-doer!

The cover of the bed lifts, revealing his k'norfka's bright, emerald eyes.

"You can come out now, bumgorf." Starfire smiles reassuringly. "The vacuum is put away."


	4. Friends

**Disclaimer:**** If I ****_did_**** own Teen Titans, then why would I be writing on a site called ****_FAN_****fiction..? Right, without a sarcastic answer, I do not own Teen Titans or its characters...**

* * *

As every pet owner knows, their pet's best-friend is the person who gives the food...

* * *

The Big-and-Shiny-Man hummed as he flipped a stack of pancakes.

Meanwhile, Silkie was staring expectantly at the man in the pink apron. A whimpering sound came from the worm's mouth, drawing the cook's attention.

"Oh no," he frowned, "you're not getting anything from me!"

Silkie's tail thumped persistently.

"Starfire just fed you a whole tube of mustard!"

The worm's eyes widened to watery globes.

"Manipulative little larvae…" he grumbled. He tossed one pancake and Silkie gobbled up his earnings.

Oh, how Silkie loved easy pushovers.

* * *

**Huh, Silkie is a surprisingly easy character to write about. All you do is think about how your own pet would react, and then the rest comes easily. Why do they have to be so bloody cute and manipulative..? Oh and yes, I am counting Big-and-Shiny-Man as one word...**


	5. Good

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would be one happy camper. Sadly, I do not...**

* * *

Good to be Bad

"Just drop it and no one will get hurt," It said in a strained, low voice. It took a step forward, hands raised pleadingly, but immediately stopped when Silkie threateningly tightened his mouth around the small object.

"Look. I need that to propose to Starfire, so just be a good worm and hand it over."

Silkie's eyes narrowed. Who was It to call him a _good worm_? Silkie wasn't good. He was **_bad_**.

Anticipating what Silkie was about to do, Nightwing lunged…but it was too late.

With one small flick, the ring was tumbling down Silkie's throat—diamond and all.

* * *

**That was...unexpected. Oh well, hope you've liked it!**


	6. Evil

**I figured it was about time for a more serious chapter—one where Silkie isn't consuming everything. This takes place after the episode ****_Can I Keep Him?_**** where both Starfire and Killer Moth are trying to persuade Silkie.**

* * *

Silkie turned frantically between his k'norfka and Killer Moth. The moth inched towards the winged-man but Starfire's pleading voice stopped him. "No, Silkie! Do not go to him! He is evil!"

_Evil?_

Silkie looked at the face of his creator, memories flashing.

Killer Moth had done bad things—like whipping Silkie and forcing him to attack his friends—but he had also created him. He had taken care of Silkie and his siblings when they were just cells in a syringe…

Those memories don't just disappear. Even though Killer Moth had committed horrid actions, Silkie couldn't call his creator evil.

* * *

**Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed that no one has officially accepted to try out this challenge…If anyone is interested, remember to just check out the forum on my profile. Nevertheless, the show will still go on! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Storm

Silkie squirmed from underneath the blanket, peeking at the storm that was taking place from the other side of the window. When a jagged bolt lit up the dark sky, followed by a deafening clap of thunder, the worm hurriedly ducked under the blanket again.

Two gentle hands pulled the sheet away and Silkie was lifted into the air.

"Do not fear the storm, my bumgorf," his k'norfka reassured. "It is simply Lighting and Thunder playing again." The alien's emerald eyes turned to the other large lump that was still under the blanket, quivering. "You can come out too, Beastboy."

* * *

**This chapter could've gone many ways, but I tried out this version last minute. Hmm, it seems satisfying Ah, poor Beastboy...**


	8. Luck

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

The sorceress's eyes narrowed in concentration. She pulled back her arm, and then flung forward.

There was a _ping_ and a new dart joined its siblings on the wall, missing the untouched board completely.

Jinx frowned.

"So close!" Kidflash said cheerfully for the umpteenth time. Oblivious to his girlfriend's glares, he absentmindedly stroked the larvae that rested on his lap.

"This is impossible." Jinx walked away huffily, only to stop when she heard a splatting sound.

In the very center of the board was a sticky blob.

Kidflash nervously wiped a purple smudge that dripped from Silkie's mouth. "Beginner's luck…"

* * *

**Eh...the reason why Jinx and Kidflash are here with Silkie and not the Teen Titans is because...they're helping to babysit the worm? Yeah, that's it!**


	9. Jealousy

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I experienced a bit of a writer's block for these drabbles, but I'll try to be better. All regular disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Silkie's Jealous Fans

Melvin hugged the worm closer to her chest. "Why can't I keep Silkie?"

"You already have a gigantic teddy bear," Raven pointed out, frowning. "Why do you need a larvae, too?"

"Because I want him!" Melvin declared persistently. Silkie tried to squirm out of the girl's arms, but that only made her grip tighten.

"Well, you can't have him. The mutant is already Starfire's pet, and I'm _not_ going to a villain's lab just to indulge your childish impulses."

"But that's not fair!"

Raven slammed her bedroom door shut, leaving Melvin and the worm in the hallway.

"Life isn't fair."

* * *

**Heh, I'm having fun with these special guests...**


	10. Smile

**All regular disclaimers apply.**

* * *

When Silkie nudged his head against Raven's pale hand, she wordlessly shut her book, picked the worm up from his midsection, and plopped him on the other side of the couch.

Silkie the Great remained undaunted. Ignoring the protests, he crawled onto the empath's lap and tucked into a comfortable ball.

But then Raven shifted her legs just enough so the worm slid from his position and off the couch, landing upside down on the ground. Resembling an upturned cockroach, his multiple legs helplessly swatted the air.

Raven cracked the tiniest of smiles from behind the concealment of her book.


End file.
